Gotsumon
Gotsumon is the name of several fictional characters from the Digimon franchise, and is a rock-type Digimon. Though normally mischievious with a cheerful personality, Gotsumon tends to be little selfish with a temper as dangerous as a erupting volcano. Gotsumon is notable for making fairly prominent contributions to the storylines of four of the five Digimon series, and has also made at least one cameo appearance in every series to date.The only major media that Gotsumon is absent from is Digimon X-Evolution. Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Pabumon * In-Training (Baby II) - Motimon * Rookie (Child) - Gotsumon * Champion (Adult) - Icemon, Monochromon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Meteormon, Triceramon * Mega (Ultimate) - Spinomon In addition, his Digivolution into Icemon, and Monochromon into Triceramon, is a commonly held conception by fans, despite it never being portrayed in Digimon Anime. In other media outside the anime, Gotsumon can digivolve to Tortomon, Gatomon, Starmon, Gekomon, Ninjamon, Nohemon, Tyrannomon, Greymon, Blimpmon, Ankylomon, Cyclomon, DarkLizardmon, Deltamon, Clockmon, Garurumon, Growmon, J-Mojyamon, Mikemon, Numemon, Ogremon, Tankmon, Chuchidarumon, Tuskmon, & Wizardmon. In Digimon Story, Gotsumon can evolve into Airdramon, Minotarumon, or Icemon depending on its stats. Special Digivolution In the card game, Gotsumon can use the Digi-Egg of Friendship in order to armor-digivolve into either Stegomon or Thunderbirdmon Description Gotsumon is a humanoid-looking Rookie-level Digimon whose body seems to be completely made of rock. He also has an X-Antibody form, which is considerably larger and more heavyset than his normal form, and bears a slight resemblance to a sumo wrestler. Abilities The material of the rock that forms o his body changes to match the surround rock of the enviroment, concealing the possibility of his evolution. In Digimon Savers, Gotsumon can manipulate large rocks, seemingly with his mind, and attack with them. Attacks * Rock Fist (Angry Rock): Gotsumon leaps into the air unleases a barrage of small boulders from his body at his enemy. * Crazy Crusher (Madcap) Appearances Digimon Adventure The first Gotsumon the DigiDestined encountered was supposedly a minion of Myotismon, although he and his companion Pumpkinmon would rather have had it be otherwise. Dispatched to search for the Eighth Child, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon ended up in Shibuya, where they became enthralled by the culture and populace of Earth and immediately set about exploring, having fun and generally causing trouble. It was only when they pulled a teenage girl's nosering that they encountered Matt, T.K. and Gabumon as they were searching for Patamon (due to an argument he and T.K. had earlier). After explaining that they just wanted to have fun, the two carried on their mischief, with Matt and T.K. trying in vain to get them out of trouble. But after the two stole some ice cream, Myotismon appeared and was angered to find the two slacking off. He ordered them to attack the brothers and Gabumon, and they had no choice but to comply. As soon as they got far enough away from Myotismon, however, they simply quit as they did not want to hurt the DigiDestined. Enraged, Myotismon attacked them. They tried to fight back but they were no match for his power. His Grisly Wing attack destroyed them (in the dub, they were condemned to his dungeon in the Digital World). Digimon 02 In the Digital World, the DigiDestined encountered numerous Gotsumon, freeing them from the Digimon Emperor's control and helping rebuild the damaged parts of the Digital World. Furthermore, on Christmas Day, Ken and Matt went to Mexico and met a Gotsumon in some Mayan ruins. He was the Digimon partner of a young girl named Rosa (Chichos in the original version). After Digivolving into Monochromon, he helped Stingmon and WereGarurumon fight Dokugumon and Minotarumon. This Gotsumon showed up again in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Gotsumon was one of the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by R. Martin Klein. Numerous Gostumon resided at a village built into the mountains. One in particular, seeking to defend his village from Gigasmon, sought to collect three jewels in order to gain control of the Beast Spirit of Light. Ultimately, however, he ended up aiding the Legendary Warriors, and became good friends with Koji. This same Gotsumon would reappear, once again trying to defend his home - this time from the Royal Knights and their Knightmon servants. His home's Data was scanned, but he was saved by Koji and the others. Gotsumon stood with them in defending Seraphimon's castle, and managed to Digivolve into Meteormon. However, he was gravely wounded by the Royal Knights, and was forced to remain at a train station while the Legendary Warriors went on to try and continue the fight against the Knights. Outside of that, some Gotsumon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, the Fortune Teller Village, and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). Some were accompanying some Pumpkinmon. Digimon Savers Gotsumon is a servant of Mercurimon, and is considerably more villainous than the Gotsumon of previous seasons. He is not fond of Ikuto, because Mercurimon favored the boy over him, and refered to Falcomon as "Ikuto's slave". Though just a Rookie-level, he ranks high in the chain-of-command of Mercurimon's servants. He often uses a Yanmamon for transpoartion, and Kuramon for surveillance. He lives in the Mugen Hyouheki with his master. Gotsumon's first appearance was when he revealed that Falcomon had gone to the human world to try and find Biyomon's Digi-Egg. Later, when the DATS members entered the Digital World, he bombarded them with rocks, and in the process endangered Cherrymon, the young Nyokimon, and Ikuto and Peckmon as well. Later, when Falcomon temporarily sided with the humans to find a vaccine, Gotsumon accepted Blossomon's (a fellow minion) suggestion to attack them, despite Mercurimon ordering them not to attack. After Blossomon was destroyed, Gotsumon resolved that Ikuto was as bad as the other humans, and attacked them all with Mammothmon, nearly burying them all in an avalanche. He then revealed himself to the DATS team, and had Mammothmon attack, only for the elephant-like monster to be destroyed by Lilamon, leaving Gotsumon no choice but to retreat. Later, when the humans all arrived at Inifinty Ice Ridge, he took everyone, including Ikuto, by surprise, and attempted to bury them in a cave-in. When it seemed Ikuto and Masaru Daimon had fallen to their deaths, he took the rest of the DATS members to Mercurimon, only to be exposed for what he'd done when both boys revealed themselves to be alive. After all three of DATS' main digimon were defeated by Mercurimon, Hiroshi Yushima used Gawappamon to cause a cave-in of his own so that the team and Ikuto could escape back to the real world, stalling Mercurimon and burying Gotsumon. Gotsumon, surviving the cave-in, began to doubt Mercurimon's ideals as he he attempted to kill Ikuto with Okuwamon. After that, Gotsumon leaves Mercurimon after vain attempts to have him wage war on the humans to aid SaberLeomon into assembling an army to attack the real world. In episode 23, he evolves into Meteormon. Notes Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family